Pardonner?
by Akima Malefoy
Summary: Ginny, 3 ans après Poudlard doit rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'a profondément blessé. Pourratelle lui pardonner? OneShot!


One-shot

3 ans! Cela faisait déjà 3 ans que Ginny Weasley avait fini ses études et était maintenant apprenti médicomage à St-Mangouste. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, sa vie n'avait pas toujours été un conte de fée; certains jours étaient plus **moroses** que d'autres. Elle avait dû s'habituer à voir des malades, des blessures de toutes sortes, des coups de masse… des évènements qui changent une vie. Elle avait bientôt terminé son chiffre à l'hôpital lorsqu'une secrétaire lui fit signe de venir.

-Alors Gin, grosse journée?

-Ne m'en parle pas Betty! 2 accouchements, 6 sorts d'oubliettes, des tonnes de potion et 3 morsures de loup-garou!

-Le ministère a déclaré qu'il se pencherait sur la question. Ils vont trouver celui qui ne prend pas garde!

-J'espère bien car ces morsures sont de plus en plus… horribles!

-Je te plains.

-J'ai choisi ce métier. Même si ce n'est pas très ragoûtant parfois, il y a des moments plus heureux… comme celui où j'ai tendu ses jumeaux à Harry.

Un sourire rêveur se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Oh fait, tu as reçu ceci.

Betty sorti un joli **bouquet de fleurs** et le tendit à Ginny. « Des jonquilles, mes préférés » pensa-t-elle. Il y avait une petite note.

« Joli océan roux,

J'aimerais te rencontrer ce soir au Boss club vers 22h30.

Je souhaite de tout mon cœur de voir tes cheveux flamboyants.

D. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 22h02. « Je lui dois bien cela » pensa-t-elle.

-Betty, pourrais-tu appeler ma mère et lui dire que j'aurai un contretemps. Dis lui que je ne sais pas l'heure de mon retour.

-Pas de problème Gin. Je lui dirai de s'occuper de Ron. Passe une bonne soirée. Dit-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

-Regardez la jolie robe que je porte!

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir Lockart portant une **serviette de plage** autour de la taille. Ginny roula des yeux et s'apprêta à aller le raccompagner dans sa chambre.

-File, on s'en occupe. Dit Betty.

-Merci…

Ginny passa prendre une douche rapide à son appartement et transplana au Boss club, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir puisque ce club était un bar moldus.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le club, elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde. Elle longea le mur et se mit à chercher celui qu'elle était venue voir. Malheureusement pour elle, les lumières se fermèrent et les gens présents se mirent à crier.

-Et maintenant, faites place à votre groupe préféré… Nervergone!

Une musique commença : piano, batterie, guitare et base. Les lumières se rallumèrent et elle put voir qu'un groupe était apparut sur la scène. 5 hommes… Mais, elle ne fit attention qu'à un seul d'entre eux… le chanteur.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

Ses cheveux si blond...

But I continue learning

Sa peau si blanche...

I never meant to do those things to you

And so, I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Son allure si… lui!

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Ses gestes si gracieux…

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

…qu'il arrivait à faire comprendre son message.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

Ses yeux...

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

…braqués sur elle.

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Elle était paralysée. Il avançait vers elle.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Il chantait... pour elle.

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau. Il était toujours là… devant elle.

-C'était Nevergone! Ne partez pas! Ils reviendront plus tard dans la soirée!

Le noir disparut pour laisser la place aux lumières vertes du bar.

Ginny n'était pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Heu Ginny, tu veux aller marcher un peu?

Pour réponse, elle tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie… le chanteur sur ses talons.

Ils marchaient désormais côte à côte, silencieux. Ce fut l'homme qui parla en premier.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il est un peu perturbé.

-Comment ça?

-Il a fait son premier petit tour de magie hier.

-Qu'a-t-il fait?

-Il a détruit un vase sans le toucher.

-Alors il était en colère? Pourquoi dont?

-Draco… (wouha comme si vous n'aviez pas compris que c'était lui!;P)

La rousse s'arrêta d'avancer.

-Que veux-tu? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir?

-Je t'ai faite venir car je voulais des nouvelles de mon fils, Virginia.

-Tu en reçois chaque mois.

-D'accord. La vérité c'est que… je veux le voir.

-Tu veux le voir? Mais tu sais très bien que…

-Ginny. N'a-t-il jamais demandé où son père était? Pourquoi il n'en avait pas?

-Il avait un père.

-Oui… je sais… Londubat. Mais il ne peut plus assumer son rôle n'est-ce pas?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Ginny… c'est un Aurore très connu. Ne regardes-tu jamais les journaux?

-Neville est peut-être marié à Luna maintenant, mais il a toujours une place près de Ron.

-Tu l'as vraiment appelé Ron, alors?

-Oui, à la mémoire de mon frère.

Draco se tourna, il n'avait plus la force de lui faire face.

-Ginny… tu sais que je suis désolé pour ton frère…

-DÉSOLÉ? Désolé?

-J'étais aux ordres de mon père… je…

-Draco! Tu as tué mon frère!

Elle se mit à pleurer. Draco se massait les tempes.

-Je n'aurais pas du accepter ton invitation. Je vais partir.

Elle fit demi-tour et marcha rapidement pour s'en aller.

-Non… s'il vous plait Ginny… laisse moi le voir!

Il l'a rattrapa et se positionna devant elle. Il leva ses manches et lui montra.

-Regarde Ginny! Je n'en suis plus un!

Où jadis la marque des ténèbres apparaissait sur son avant-bras, il n'y avait plus que des cicatrices…. comme si des **lames sanglantes** lui avait transpercées la peau. En regardant bien, on pouvait même y lire en plus rouge : « **ensemble pour la vie** ».

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Virginia.

Ils étaient seuls dans la rue désormais.

-Et je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'aimerais tant que l'on forme une famille.

Ginny était dévorer pas ses sentiments : lui pardonne la mort de son frère et fonder une vraie famille comme elle avait tant rêvé à la fin de sa scolarité, ou, laisser leurs vies ainsi?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier et une plume. Elle écrivit quelque chose dessus.

-Lis-le lorsque je serai partie, dit-elle en lui tendant le morceau, plié.

Elle se recula, s'essuya les yeux et avait sortit sa baguette pour transplaner. Draco la regardait, le visage remplit de tristesse, tenant entre ses mains le petit bout de payer. Alors qu'elle était prête à transplaner, elle s'approcha rapidement de Draco et l'embrassa hâtivement. Elle repris sa place et le blond pu entendre ces quelques mots avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse :

-Je t'aime toujours.

Draco resta un instant à regarder l'endroit où se situait la jeune Weasley. Lorsque son cerveau… et son cœur… furent certains qu'elle n'était plus devant lui, il entama de le déplier.

« Mercredi, 16h00, chaudron baveur, chambre 33… je t'attendrai avec Ron Draco Malefoy-Weasley. »

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle avait accepté! Elle avait donné son nom à leur fils…

Il retrouva le club et fit son dernier numéro de la soirée.


End file.
